1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a spray dyeing process for continuously dyeing a long strip of fabric (hereinafter called as "fabric strip") such as a slide fastener chain, slide fastener tape, surface fastener, ribbon, and the like by spraying dye liquid thereto, and more particularly to a system for changing dye colors by washing spray nozzles without interrupting the spray dyeing process.
2. Description of the Related Art
This invention relates to improvement of the invention disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication 2-307960.
Heretofore the spray dyeing is well-known, in which dye liquid is sprayed onto a fabric strip. This spray dyeing is suitable to produce a good assortment of fabric strips in a small amount. The invention disclosed in the above Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication relates to a method of washing spray nozzles for such spray dyeing, in which a pair of spraying units are used. When one of the spraying units is in operation, the nozzle of the other spraying unit is displaced from the fabric strip, so that the nozzles can be rinsed by washing liquid supplied thereto. Thus the fabric strip is sectionally dyed in different colors without interrupting the spray dyeing process.
With this spraying dyeing, the washing liquid is supplied to the nozzles to rinse them, then being discharged in the air. The washing liquid mixed with the dye liquid floats around the fabric strip, which might be stained while it is being conveyed.